This invention relates to a dumping apparatus for transferring a bag filled with a molten material from a transport can or container carried on a tippler onto a pallet.
A known dumping apparatus of this type is disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. 40-4878, wherein a transport can in which a bag filled with a molten material is contained is placed on a tippler, and the tippler is then advanced and rotated to tilt and move the can onto a pallet. The tippler is then retracted and rotated back to return the can to its initial position, whereupon the bag filled with a molten material is pulled out of the transport can and left on or transferred onto the stationary pallet.
When a bag filled with a molten material is to be pulled out of a transport can by the advance and return movement of the can in order to transfer the bag onto a stationary pallet as described above, because a molten material such as asphalt latex filled in the bag has a great weight, part of the bag (i.e. bottom) which still remains in the can at an initial stage of the return movement of the can is lifted while slidably engaging with a mouth edge of the can and is then dropped suddenly onto the pallet when it reaches a certain height. Thus, by a combined effect of an impact by such dropping and sliding engagement of the bag as well as deterioration in the strength of the bag due to the heat of the molten material filled therein, the bag may become damaged and hence the molten material may flow out of the bag.